Switched
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: All I have written for a GenderSwap fic, Ed and Winry change genders.


This story is UNFINISHED and will remain that way.

Switched

Ed sighed and shoved his mismatched hands into his pockets, kicking a rock as he walked down the street of Central, away from the coffee house. He looked up at the sky a bit dejectedly, it was gray and overcast, kind of how he felt at the moment.

He'd gotten dumped, again.

It wasn't that surprising really, it was the same thing every time, he was too busy, too preoccupied, not caring enough, never there. He sighed and kicked the rock again, sending it skittering

across the road.

"Ed! Ed!" he turned around to see Josef calling after him, he blinked and raised an eyebrow, hadn't he just dumped him? Wasn't it a bit misleading to come running after him?

"Yeah?" he asked and the other male held out something towards him.

"You forgot your wallet," he said, trying not to be too awkward, Ed looked down at it, wow, he was losing it.

"Oh, thanks," he said taking it back, then he turned back around, "See ya," he said obligatorily.

"Listen, Ed..." the other boy started but Ed didn't need to hear it, he threw his hand up in a half hearted wave and continued walking.

Yeah, so he liked boys, it wasn't really as much of a shock as it had been when people first found out, he had to admit, Mustang and Havoc's reactions had been the best. They'd gaped and gaped and then asked what on earth could be better than boobs, and Ed had promptly answered:

"Prostate stimulation," they had both nearly passed out, he had laughed for so long, he'd been close to tears, the extra paperwork Hawkeye had pushed on him for disrupting the office had almost been worth it.

He smiled at the memory but it soon slipped from his face, not like he _knew_ what sex was like, with a girl or a boy, he wasn't the type to just go off and find someone for a one night stand, he wanted something meaningful. He huffed and grumbled under his breath, maybe he was just being picky, he didn't know, hell maybe something was wrong with him.

He really wished he had Al to talk to but no, his brother was off in Xing, studying Alkahestry under May Chang, he'd been gone for over six months now and Ed really missed his little brother, would never admit it, but did.

Though at the thought of his brother he couldn't help but feel immense pride, Al was whole, one hundred percent flesh and blood, it was wonderful. But the boy was intent on returning Ed completely to flesh as well, since he still had his automail arm and leg. He honestly didn't mind, feeling like they were apart of him just as much as his real arm and leg. But ever since the final battle Al had been determined to return the favor.

He sighed and thought of the final battle, he wasn't sure how he'd done it, but he and Al had cornered Father and somehow managed to exchange him for Al's body, it was all a blur to Ed now that he tried to think back on it. He had no idea how it had come about, but he didn't really want to linger on it, Al was back and things were right in the world, well except that he couldn't keep a stable relationship past the first couple of dates and he was incredibly lonely, but other than that, life was great.

He shook his head, there was no point dwelling on it, things just weren't meant to be, and besides, Josef had been kind of clingy, he'd find someone that would make him happy. He did have a few open research projects he could take over, maybe he just needed a distraction.

He nodded to himself and headed to the research facility, time to immerse himself in some good old alchemy equations. The thought was a comfort, he smiled, things were going to be fine, he just needed to stop worrying about trivial things like relationships. Too bad he was still lonely.

"Edward Elric?" a voice called to him and he grunted only half paying attention, "Major Elric you have a call," the voice said again and he grunted again.

"HEY SHRIMP!" They called again and he was up and holding the sergeant up by the collar in seconds, glaring and growling menacingly.

"_What_ did you just call me?" the blond hissed and the sergeant held up his hands in surrender and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Sir, I couldn't think of a better way to get your attention," he said and Ed blinked, he frowned and looked the male over.

"What is it?" he asked, not seeing a sign of trouble, it must not have been too important, he released the soldier and stepped back, crossing his arms.

"You have a call, from a young lady...aaah a Winry Rockbell," he said looking at a little slip of paper, "Says she needs to ask you something." he said and Ed blinked.

"Oh," he looked back at his research, and then the direction of the phone and sighed, ignoring a call from her was potentially dangerous, not to mention she'd been calling him more often ever since Al had left, he appreciated the thought, getting a call from his childhood friend every so often kept him from feeling so alone. Contact from Xing was...well they were still trying to figure out how to make it easier.

The sergeant led him to the phone and handed it to him after confirming she was still there, Ed took the phone and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah?" he asked sounding bored and he heard a huff on the other end and grinned.

"Well hello to you too Edward Elric," she huffed only sounding offended in jest, "It's hard enough to get in contact with you in the first place and you go and act like that," she made an irritated noise in the back of her throat. Ed laughed.

"Hey Winry, what's up?" he asked and could almost see her smiling on the other end of the line.

"Nothing really, I was just thinking, I mean after all this time and you haven't hurt my automail once, I may be able to apply some techniques to make it lighter, you may be able to get taller...finally," she added and Ed shrieked.

"First the unnamed weakling of a sergeant-" There was a cough beside him that he ignored, "And now you! Won't you people get it into your thick skulls I'm not short dammit!" he grouched and Winry just laughed.

"Right right, you're just vertically challenged," she said and was rewarded with another shriek, she laughed again and then continued, "Well anyway, I was thinking maybe you could come down to Risembool and I could change up your automail," she said and Ed frowned.

"Go down to the boonies just for a whole lot of pain...?" he grumbled, and could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"I'll make you some apple pie," she offered, her voice sing song in an annoying 'you know you want it' kind of way and Ed's frown deepened, she just had to go and hit him where it hurt.

"Mmm..." he grunted and she had to stop herself from laughing.

"You can have the whole thing to yourself even, since Al won't be fighting with you for it," she sweetened the deal, Ed groaned.

"Oh fine, but I'd better get some of Granny's stew too," he grumbled and she laughed.

"It's a deal," she said and Ed smiled, going back wouldn't be so bad really, he was feeling kind of homesick, maybe going back home would get him out of his funk. He could really talk to Winry, almost as much as Al, actually, maybe Winry was better to talk to over this, it was her after all who had told him he was gay.

"I'll need to check and see when I can come down, I've got a bit of research to finish but I'll come down when I'm done, it shouldn't take too long," he promised and laughed lightly when she groaned at him but agreed. He hung up and waved at the sergeant in thanks and then went back to his research, thinking about what he could talk to Winry about.

He remembered when he and Al had returned to Risembool, he'd found Winry and had embarrassingly tried to court her, but she had flat out told him to stop. She'd said she'd always noticed he was different, that he didn't look at her like she wanted, and she may have loved him and that wouldn't change at least for a while until she got over it, but she knew that he wasn't interested in her and she figured out it was because he wasn't interested in girls at all. He had been somewhat blown away, but then understood, he had looked at males a little longer than girls, but he'd never had a chance to figure it out for himself since he'd had other things on his mind.

Now that he had one problem figured out he was hoping his friend could help him figure this out too, he was glad he still had her, even though he couldn't returned her feelings, he'd been half tempted to just be with her because it was expected of them, but she wouldn't let him, she said she wanted him to be happy and she knew he couldn't be, not when he felt obligated to be with her and she wasn't what he wanted. He was thankful to her, but kind of wished she hadn't shot that idea down, things would be so much easier if she hadn't. Nothing in his life was easy after all.

He shook his head and went back to his research, trying to use alchemy for medicine like Alkahestry, it was certainly very interesting, and he was easily lost in the information and forgot about his troubles for a time.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Winry got a call back from her numbskull best friend, she picked it up and was somewhat surprised he'd called.

"Hey Winry," he said and she blinked but smiled, yeah so she couldn't have him but hearing his voice still made her happy.

"Hey Ed, I'm surprised, this is new, unless you broke my automail," she said and heard him snort.

"No, I've been in a lab for the past month, no chance to get on the wrong side of automail wrecking maniacs," he said and she laughed.

"So why're you calling?" she asked and she heard him move a few things on the other end.

"Well I'm almost done, so after the practical application test tomorrow I'll be able to head down to Risembool so I thought I'd warn you so you had my pie ready," he said and she laughed harder, of course.

"Yeah yeah, so I should expect you within the next couple of days?" she confirmed and he grunted a yes.

"Y-yeah, it won't take me too long, and then while I'm there I can compile the information and send it off to the department head," he said, sounding strained, Winry made a sound of acknowledgment, the military works really didn't interest her at all.

"Alright,...uh, are you okay?" she asked, hearing him grunt some more.

"Yeah, I'm just moving things around, turns out there's a phone in the research lab I was in the whole time, go figure," he said and she rolled her eyes, leave it to Ed to be so ditzy.

"Wow, well I'll see you in a few days then, I have a pie to make," she said and could practically hear him smiling.

"Damn straight you do!" he cheered and she laughed, glad to hear him so energetic for once, he was always so serious and drab whenever Al wasn't around.

"Bye Ed," she said and he returned the farewell and then hung up. Winry smiled and pushed up her sleeves and moved her hair, she had some ingredients to buy.

Ed was kneeling on the ground, putting the finishing touches on the circle, he sat up with a yawn and brushed his hands of chalk, it was done now all he needed to do was test to see if it reacted, if all went well it would flare and then stop, that meant it was ready for testing on animals, small ones like mice, to see if they could close small wounds and such. He hoped it worked, it would be really amazing if it did.

He smiled and then looked over the circle looking for anything he missed and then nodded, all seemed good, he clapped his hands and then gently set them down on the circle, for a moment nothing happened and then it flared and Ed beamed.

"YES!" he cheered, getting excited, this was a big step, they could actually start on some real research, he was too excited to notice the flare growing, but he gasped when he felt that familiar tug on his body.

"Shit," he hissed and tried to stop the transmutation, but it was too late, he was pulled in and felt his body get decomposed and then reconstructed. He lost consciousness as he watched the flare of the circle fade, well he didn't feel any different hopefully that paper cut he'd gotten earlier had just been healed, yeah, that was it.

That was the last thought he had before his eyes closed and he lost all thought, the sizzle of transmutation dying out along with his consciousness.

Chapter 2

Ed opened his eyes and groaned, why did stuff like this always happen to him? He always got the short end of the transmutation stick, but hopefully it wasn't as bad, like that time he couldn't get his hair to change back from that color change array and it was orange for a week, he sighed. He didn't _feel _different, in fact he felt pretty good, he wasn't even tired.

He sat up and looked around, another hospital room, yay. He grabbed a lock of his hair, still blond, he was good. He nodded and leaned back on his pillows and took assess of his body. Toes, leg stomach, arm, boobs, shoulders; check, check, check, check, ch-WHAT?

His eyes stared at the lumps on his chest and pressed them down hoping they were just the hospital gown being stupid, but no...there was flesh, he whined in the back of his throat. Mistake, his voice was higher. Why? Why was he a girl? The transmutation had to do _nothing _with sex, why did he have boobs?! He flailed a bit, this sucked! Why did this stuff always happen to him, well sure a part of it had to do with being an alchemist but still, Mustang had never been turned into a girl!

The door opened and he looked up, a nurse saw he was awake and then left for a moment then came back in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked kindly and Ed shrugged, not wanting to talk, he didn't want to hear his girly voice, lest it make him sick.

"Well there's nothing wrong with you, you've got a completely clean bill of health...for a young woman," she said, and her mouth twitched, Ed glared death at her, her face cracked, "I'm sorry Mr. Elric, it's just...very funny," she said trying to hold back giggles. He snarled under his breath and crossed his arms, but then scowled down at his chest, the globs of gross were in the way of his arms. The nurse started giggling out right, and he looked up at her, he probably looked upset because her expression softened and she took his hand.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, I mean you're a state alchemist right?" she asked and continued at his nod, "I'm sure you can figure it out then." she said nodding and he smiled slightly at her vote in confidence, "But while you're like this there's no harm in taking advantage of it," she said winking at him, just as the door opened again.

She smiled again, and Ed could only stare at her blankly while she left, and two others came in, both wearing blue military uniforms, Ed groaned inwardly, he did not want to deal with this right now.

"Well then, should we call you the Fullmetal Princess now?" Roy Mustang asked, smirking in great amusement.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A PRETTY PRETTY PRINCESS WITH A PONY YOU WET MATCH?!" Ed shrieked and then slammed his hand over his mouth, he sounded, so...so...girly. He hated it.

"You," he laughed and then shook his head, "So Fullmetal what do you plan to do to fix this?" he asked, raising his eyebrow, but he was obviously still very amused.

"Shut up, asshole," he snapped at his commanding officer, who only chuckled, "I'll fix it, I just need to look over the circle, it won't be hard," he said flinching at the sound of his voice.

"If you're sure," the man said looking a tad more concerned than before and he sighed, "Come on Fullmetal, being a girl can't be that bad, most men would die to have breasts so conveniently placed," he said and Ed gave him a look.

"I'm gay you dumbass," he said sounding bored, and Roy blinked.

"Oh yeah," then he shook his head and smiled, "Technically you're straight now though," he said obnoxiously, he gave the dark haired man a bland look.

"Whatever, now get out so I can get my clothes on and leave to fix this," he said and Roy nodded, obviously noticing the blonds' bad mood.

"Once you figure things out report in," he said and Ed nodded, but was more focused on the fact that now that he was a girl there was no way he could go to Risembool, Winry would probably get mad at him...and then laugh her ass off.

He sighed and waited until Mustang and Hawkeye left, the latter giving him an encouraging smile on the way out, then he grabbed his clothes and put them on, pointedly avoiding anything that didn't belong on his body.

He sighed and grabbed his red jacket, putting it on and looking at himself in the mirror, if you didn't look too closely, you couldn't even tell.

He nodded, he could fix this.

"Why can't I fix this?!" Ed screeched from the inside of the research room two and a half weeks later. Half tempted to bang his head on the ground repeatedly, he restrained himself and looked over the array again, it looked perfect it should work, but...maybe something was missing he just didn't know what.

"Oh MISS Elric~" Ed groaned, that damned sergeant, "You have another call from the lovely Miss Rockbell, though she still hasn't gotten over her cold, poor girl," the man clicked his tongue and Ed didn't even look up.

"Tell her I'm busy." he said erasing a few lines on the array and drawing them differently, thinking maybe it was all in the details.

"But sir, she's been calling everyday for the past week," he said now sounding somewhat concerned, "And you keep ignoring her..." he sounded displeased, thinking any man who ignored a woman who sounded as cute as Winry was no real man at all.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to talk to her until I change back," he said in determination, "I don't want her to hear me while I sound like this." he said and the man sighed, shaking his head. Thinking that perhaps men did have a little too much pride. After all Ed had forbidden anyone from telling Winry what was going on, and he was just being obnoxious to try and get Ed to talk to her and explain, he knew no good would come of this and he was sure Ed knew too, too bad he was too stubborn to admit when he was wrong.

Ed didn't hear the door close, he was too focused on concentrating, thinking of what the circle needed. He sighed and rubbed at the joint part of his automail and flesh, ever since the transmutation it had started to hurt, it turned out that as a girl, his shoulders weren't big enough for the port and now it rubbed against his skin, making it raw and it bled if he moved it too much. He couldn't believe it but he was actually shorter too, his automail leg was about a half an inch too tall, so he walked around with a limp. His newly acquired boobs got in the way of everything despite them not being that big, and he didn't even want to think about his lower regions, he peed sitting down now, that was all.

He sighed and stood up, his stomach was rumbling, he hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday, and he was feeling like some noodles, and maybe a little bit of chocolate ice cream too.

He left the room with a sigh the thought of the circle on his head, he wasn't about to give up hope there was no way, he always figured things out. So maybe this problem was just tougher than usual, so what? He could still figure things out...if only he weren't a girl! He stomped his foot in frustration then flinched when he stretched his thigh too far from the automail. This was no good, if he couldn't find a way to change back soon he would have to go get his automail refitted. And that was something he really didn't want to do, what if he couldn't change back? What would Pinako say? What would Winry say? What would Al say? He gasped at that thought, no no no that was not going to happen. But what if it did? He bit his bottom lip, and felt his eyes start to water, and then frowned, he was NOT about to cry was he?

Great, he was a girl and worried stupid and close to tears, great, just great. And his stomach was hurting too, he really needed to get some food.

He was half way through that thought when someone bumped into him, and didn't say anything, just kept walking, he didn't know why, how or what for, but he started crying.

So he stood there in the middle of the hall crying for no reason until someone put a hand on his back, he looked up to see Hawkeye looking at him concerned.

"Edward? What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing his flesh shoulder gently, he sniffled and shook his head.

"I-I don't k-k-know! I was just- and then he ran into me- and then I started crying and I don't know!" he sobbed and Riza shushed him and then wrapped her arms around him and gently pulled him forward.

"Hush, it's okay, it's just hormones," she explained, rubbing his back gently, "How long has it been since you've eaten?" she asked and Ed sniffled once more, feeling better from the gentle attentions of the woman.

"A while..." he muttered and she pulled back.

"Come on let's go get some lunch, my treat," she said smiling, Ed's eyes lit up and he nodded, feeling much better at the offer.

Riza led him out of the base and to a small cafe a few blocks away from Central HQ, they both sat and ordered drinks.

"So...I take it the research isn't going so well," she said slowly and Ed sighed and nodded, looking down at his hands.

"I've looked for every loophole, every retrotransmutation, I just can't figure it out," he mumbled, feeling slightly depressed.

"Hmm, well...what was the transmutation for in the first place?" she asked and Ed ran his fingers through his bangs.

"To fix anomalies in any flesh deformities on a living being." he answered and Riza frowned then nodded.

"I see," she took a few moments to think then said, "Have you thought that maybe...it worked?" she asked and he blinked at her just as their drinks arrived.

"What do you mean?" he asked after they ordered their meals. She hummed in thought then looked at him seriously.

"What if it did what it was supposed to and fixed you, I know it seems far fetched, but..." she shrugged and Ed stared at her.

"You mean you think I was _meant _to be a girl?" he asked incredulous, Riza shrugged.

"It was just a thought, I could be wrong," she said taking a sip of her drink and Ed blinked and looked down at the table and thought about it.

What if she was right? What if he was meant to be a girl? He snorted almost immediately, if that were true, then he wouldn't have been born a boy, or after the change he wouldn't feel so damn uncomfortable.

"I don't know...but...I guess I'll keep it as an option," he said, though he really didn't want to have to accept that he may always be a girl, it was still a possibility.

"That may be a good idea, but I certainly hope you don't have to accept it," she said, "however, you may need to, for your own sake," she said imploringly and he nodded, albeit a bit grumpily, it was no fun when people spoke the truth.

The food came just then and in his haste to start eating he knocked his fork off of the table, he bent over to grab it with a curse, and then sat back up with a more profane curse clutching at his shoulder, he'd just used his automail and twisted it at an odd angle.

"Edward?" Riza asked looking up at him from her own meal, to see him cringing and clutching onto his shoulder.

"I'm okay, it's just sore," he said, still cringing, he took off his jacket too look more closely at his shoulder, since it hurt worse than usual and Riza gasped.

"Edward! You're bleeding!" she said and stood up to come look at him, the metal was digging into his skin and chafing it badly, it was bleeding steadily, but not heavily.

"Yeah...I'm okay though, really," he said waving her away and she frowned at him and grabbed a napkin.

"You are not," she said and then pressed the napkin to his shoulder, "You need to go see Winry Ed, this could get infected," she said and Ed shrugged and then hissed as it hurt his shoulder more.

"Edward..." she started but Ed shook his head and looked up at her.

"No, I'm not going to let Winry see me like this," he said stubbornly and Riza sighed, men and their pride.

"Edward, you know she won't be truly bothered, she's your friend..." she said and then frowned, "Unless you're more worried about Al finding out," she said and saw him flinch. Bingo.

"Ed...you know Al won't judge you, he loves you regardless of the stupid situations you get yourself into," she said and he scowled at her.

"Don't care..." he muttered and Riza couldn't stop the roll of her eyes, she sighed and shook her head as she pat at his shoulder trying to clean up the blood, luckily there wasn't much.

"Well, you know he's going to find out you got yourself into this mess eventually, whether it be next week or in five years when it's a story told around the dinner table, there's no point in stalling, that just makes things worse." she said and Ed pouted and his bottom lip trembled.

"I-I know...I just..." he sniffled and tears started to run down his smooth cheeks again, Riza looked down at him and then pat his head.

"I know it's hard Edward, but you can get though it, you always have," she said softly, pulling him into another hug.

"Y-yeah...but what's wrong with me? I can't stop crying!" he wailed into her chest, and she hushed him and waved away the worried glances the other patrons were giving them.

"My guess is you just need to cry, how long has it been since you've cried?" she asked and Ed shrugged, Riza guessed it hadn't been for a very very long time.

"It may also be the hormones, girls just know when to cry more than guys, lets out more tension," she said and Ed sniffled and looked up at her.

"Is that why Mustang acts like he has something stuck up his butt, he doesn't cry enough?" she asked and Riza couldn't help but chuckle.

"Maybe," she said and saw a small smile on the blonds lips, that were pinker than they were when he was male.

"Okay..." she said and then frowned, "My stomach hurts too." he mumbled, and it took a moment for her to comprehend.

"Oh...Oh," she went a little pink, "Ah...uh...Ed, were you ever educated of a females menstruation cycle?" she asked and Ed shook his head.

"Ahh, well after we eat we'll go to the library." she said, and Ed nodded slowly, Riza pat his head and then went back to her own meal.

This was going to be interesting. The lesson had been somewhat traumatizing for Ed, but Riza had done all she could to help him/her to cope, she'd even bought _her_ the necessary products needed for that once a month visit from mother nature.

Ed was out when she ran into the very last person she expected to see, long black hair, pale skin. What on earth?

"Envy?" she asked and the person turned around and looked just as surprised to see Ed.

"Pipsqueak?" they asked back and Ed twitched, yeah it was Envy alright, but he-it was wearing normal clothes, blue jeans a t-shirt and a jacket.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and Envy shrugged.

"Just got off work," he replied, Ed blinked.

"Huh?" She grunted. Envy sighed and then gestured with his head, he wasn't even remotely like anything Ed imagined.

"Come on, I know a deli down the street, I'll explain, I'll even buy," he said and Ed could only gape as she followed after him like a lost puppy.

They sat down at a table in the deli and Envy looked at Ed while Ed stared at him, completely lost. His eyes were a dark blue, and if Ed wasn't completely out of it, he would have been somewhat attractive since he was no longer anorexic looking and, crazy. He seemed to be completely normal...somehow.

"So...uh...wha?" Ed tried and Envy snorted, smirking a bit and looking at her amused.

"Did you lose your brain when you alchemized yourself into a girl?" he asked and Ed flushed.

"No! I'm just confused! How are you here! You were dead, and not...not..." she waved her had at him, he snorted.

"Human?" he suggested and she nodded, he sighed.

"Honestly, I have no idea, the others are around as well, we were all found unconscious in odd places here or there around Central, we were put under lock and key for months and watched and studied and it was pretty sick..." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "We're all pretty mellow compared to how we were before," he said and Ed snorted.

"I can tell, it's really weird, you haven't threatened to stab me, stomp, fillet, shank, or any manner of things to me once, I'm almost impressed," she said, and he snorted.

"Yeah, in that little box they had me in, I had plenty of time to think, I'm no longer proud of the things I've done, now...as a human...it all seems so wrong," he sighed, "It's all pretty backwards, whatever made us human also made us pretty much hate ourselves."

"So, it's not just you?" Ed asked, she could tell by the way he spoke, he wasn't lying, and his eyes, they were different, he looked very human.

"No, Lust, Greed, Pride, not the others though...I think that have been because they were less sentient than we were, but...that's okay, the less pain we share the better."

"Better to share it than take it all on yourself," she replied and he gave her a lopsided grin.

"I suppose so." he agreed just as a waitress came to take their orders, once she left Envy looked her over. "So...how're the vagina and tits treating you?" he asked trying not to sound too amused, but it was hard.

"Very funny," she grumbled and then sighed, "I was trying to use Alchemy like Alkahestry and I don't know what went wrong, I've been looking for everything," she grumbled.

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place?" Envy suggested, "Not that it should matter, you don't look half bad as a girl, and your height barely matters," he said and Ed growled at him, he chuckled.

"You know Ed, you should use this to your advantage, see how the other side lives, I wish I had when I had the ability, but..." he shrugged, he'd been focused on other things, "Women have it pretty hard, but that's what makes them so strong, not to mention if they play their way right, they can get men on their knees with just a look," he said.

"You're talking about Lust," Ed said and Envy shrugged, just as the food came, he smiled at waitress in thanks and Ed noticed briefly that he looked good actually _smiling_ and not smirking. The waitress blushed.

"She knew how to do that all along, she doesn't so much now, she tries to be pretty discreet, which doesn't work," he chuckled, "She's a very good looking woman, that's how it is, but she makes it okay. I think she wants to have kids," he said and Ed blinked.

"Kids?" she asked Envy nodded.

"She's good with them, she's a daycare provider, the kids love her...and me and I have no idea why, do I look like a walking jungle-gym?" he grumbled and Ed laughed.

"Yes," she replied taking a bite of her food and he glared at hr half-heartedly.

"But anyway, we're comfortable with our lives...you're not," he said and she blinked, that was sudden.

"What do you mean?" she asked and he pointed at her, or at her clothes.

"You're trying to hide your body, which makes it more obvious, try being comfortable in your body, at least until you can get back, if you can," he shrugged and she scowled.

"But," he waved his hand.

"Face it Ed, you have shit luck when it comes to your body, I think it's had enough messing around with it, you might just want to deal with it," he said and she hated that that was true, an arm a leg and her sexual organs, grand.

"But it's not...me."

"How so?" he asked and Ed stared at him.

"You're Edward Elric, the most annoying, stubborn, reckless, strong willed genius with single minded ferocity I have ever had the displeasure of running into, whether you're a girl or boy has nothing to do with that." he said and Ed blushed, that was just...gah.

"But-!"

"But nothing, you need to accept that that's who you are, not what you look like, I've spent the past year trying to discover who I am and it kind of pisses me off that you're acting like this," he said honestly, Ed blinked at him.

"What?" she asked and he sighed.

"None of this comes easily to me, I still sometimes feel like getting angry and hurting people, but...I know that would be wrong, and I don't want to do that, being nice is something I have to work at, and it kind of sucks when being an asshole would be so much easier, but frankly, I want to earn my second chance, and being an asshole won't do that," he said and Ed sighed.

"F-fine...but how do I go about...?" she wondered and Envy hummed.

"Clothes first, we can go shopping after we eat, I need some new pants anyway, these are getting worn," he said and Ed stared but nodded and continued to eat.

Envy paid as he said he would even though Ed argued, he then told Ed he'd grope her if she didn't shut up. She shut up.

They went to a few boutiques but Ed had no idea what she was looking for and the happy salesgirls were annoying and a bit frightening, so she avoided them.

"Here, try this, it's your style," Envy said pushing a black pile of clothes into her arms, "Go on, try them on," he said and was a bit pleased he got to do this to Ed after Lust had tortured him with the same treatment.

"I am _not _coming out!" she said finally, and Envy sighed, okay so maybe the skirt had been pushing it.

"Fine fine, one second, don't change," he snorted, and then went off to find something else, he tossed it over the door, "There, try that then."

"..." Ed stared at herself in the mirror, she was in black, like she preferred, a black tank top that fitted her quite well, and then black leggings, and...and...a skirt. The fact that she'd put it on at all meant she was going mental, but...she wouldn't deny she looked pretty good.

"Well?" Envy asked on the other side and she swallowed and then stepped out, he cocked his head as he inspected her, "With your jacket...you wouldn't look too bad, you should get it," he said and she flushed.

"But-"

"You don't have to wear it, just hold onto it, just in case," he said and Ed groaned, why did Envy have to start making sense?

"Fine..." she sighed, and Envy grinned.

"Yay~ I finally won one," he laughed and Ed couldn't help but smile, Envy wasn't so bad like this.

They both went to the register and bought their purchases, Envy had new pants, from the men's section of course, and then they went their separate ways, Envy gave Ed his phone number and address though first, telling her if she needed anyone to knock her upside the head again he was always available.

Ed snorted and went home, the new clothes went straight in her suitcase in the back of here closet, she wasn't going to wear them, nope. They were there...just in case.

Ed was walking home late one night from Envy's, they'd actually become good friends, Envy turned out to be pretty smart and they both read a lot, so it wasn't too bad and it gave her a distraction, but she didn't go over too often since she was usually too busy in the lab, until Riza came in and told her to take the night off, couldn't argue with that woman.

She had her hands in her pockets and was sighing, ready to hit the sack, it had been a long day, when she was suddenly tugged back and then thrown against the wall.

"What the-?" he started, she hadn't been paying attention, and was now pinned to a wall by a big burly guy who just so happened to be drunk.

"Hey thur swee'hear' com'n give us a kiss..." he slurred and Ed tried to throw him off but he was twice her size, and as a girl her muscle mass had decreased she wasn't as strong as she had been before, but...she was still not helpless.

"Fuck off!" she yelled and then kneed him in the crotch, he gasped in pain and pulled off, unfortunately, she'd missed and got his thigh. She needed to work on her aim, but so did he, as he aimed a punch at her and she dodged easily. It didn't take much to get him down and then turn him into the police since he was piss-ass drunk, but still, it had shaken Ed up.

Something like this had never happened before, not when he'd been male, did women have to go through this all the time? If so that was awful, men were awful...but even then...Ed didn't want anything like this happening again, her resolve hardened, she hurried off to keep researching.

Ed was back in the lab the very next day, working as hard as possible to try and find out how to reverse this, but so far it seemed impossible. She was there everyday, for longer than she could think, but still, so far...nothing.

She was starting to accept that maybe...this was permanent. It was not a good feeling, changing from a boy to a girl, getting a whole new perspective, it was hard and it was painful and confusing, but she'd been through worse.

Two months now she'd been trying to find the retrotransmutation, and so far. Nothing.

"Edward?" Riza stepped into the room, "The Colonel would like to talk with you," she said giving her a sympathetic smile.

"What does he want?" she asked, sounding beyond exhaustion, she was drained, depressed and devastated.

"I'm not sure, but I'll treat you to lunch after, okay?" she offered, Ed smiled at her in thanks, Riza really was nice, even though she came off as a hard ass.

Ed walked into the office a lot less obnoxiously than the crew were used to, but she returned the greetings with a bob of her head.

She walked into Mustang's office and waited, the man looked up from his paperwork, he raised a brow at her and then gestured to the couch.

She remained standing. He sighed and steepled his fingers.

"Ed..." he started and Ed's eyes narrowed, she knew that tone.

"What?" she snapped, he sighed, also knowing her own tones.

"Ed you've been at this for two months...you're still, you know...don't you think it's about time you gave up?" he wondered and knew immediately that was the wrong thing to say.

"'_Gave up'_?" she snarled, "You want me to give up?! Are you out of your damn mind?! I do not plan on staying like _this_ for the rest of my life!" she yelled, her automail arm sliced the air to punctuate her words.

"No of course not." Roy amended immediately, "I mean you should take a break, you're breaking down, you need some time to cool off."

"Cool off?" she repeated, and Roy sighed.

"Ed, you need a break, you're going to work yourself to death, take a vacation, let yourself relax, and then you can return and figure this out," he said firmly, Ed opened her mouth about to protest, but there was a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Riza.

"Edward, we're all very worried for you, please listen to Roy, you really need to take a break," she said gently, Ed would have argued, but there was no arguing with Riza.

"Fine," she muttered, Riza squeezed her should gently, "Then I'll take a week," she said but Roy snorted.

"You are granted a months leave, I do not want to see you in Headquarters until that time is done," he ordered, and Ed was abut to protest again but Riza smiled at him almost sinister like.

"Come Edward, let's go to lunch," she really had no choice but to follow after her.

"You're going to return to Risembool," Riza said the moment they sat down in the cafe, Ed looked up at her horrified.

"Wh-what?! B-but-!" Riza held up a hand, Ed's mouth snapped closed.

"Winry has been calling in regards to you for the past several weeks, you need to go see her Ed, even though she sounds quite sick," Riza frowned in worry, she waws fond of Winry, so she wanted her to be well.

"But I..." Ed looked down, she couldn't go back it was shameful, she could.

"Ed...go home, you need to, you need the support of your family," she said gently and Ed sighed, she kind of wouldn't mind that, but still...She knew that Riza would push her on the train herself, so...after the meal, Riza came with her to help her pack, and then led her to the train station and didn't leave until the train was well out of sight. Ed would feel better for this, she was sure.

Ed sighed as she walked down the road, she wasn't looking forward to this, Winry and Pinako were going to chew her out, one for turning herself into a girl and two for not contacting them in over two months.

She was pretty anxious to see what they would do, mostly Winry, she was his best friend, or had been the last time they talked anyway. She sighed and looked towards the house, nothing was different about it, she was almost happy to be back, except for the circumstances.

"EDWARD!" a voice yelled from behind her and before Ed could even turn around she was tackled to the ground with a very feminine squeal.

"Hahahaha, what was that?" the voice said and Ed frowned they didn't sound familiar, yet...they did. She rolled over, luckily she wasn't pinned, just trapped between two well toned arms. She blinked and looked up to see electric blue eyes, very familiar blue eyes. It was a boy, that looked familiar but Ed wasn't so sure who he was.

"Who...?" she started to ask but then took in the blond hair and the scent of metal and oil and her eyes widened.

"WINRY?!" she gasped and the blond grinned, sitting up. Ed stared, her friend was now a well toned male with chin length blond hair, a more defined jaw, thicker shoulders and no ridiculously jiggly cleavage. One hundred percent male.

"Wha-? How-? When-?" she gasped, staring at the other blond with large gold eyes, the other shrugged.

"Dunno, a couple of months ago I passed out at my workbench and woke up a boy," he said shrugging, Ed felt guilt start to tear up her gut. Oh gate, oh gate, she had done this, Winry had switched sexes with her. It was all her fault.

She looked down, and tried her hardest not to cry.

"Ed," he said, and she looked up, "Don't." and she frowned, "You're getting that 'oh shit I just hurt someone else I love, time to feel guilty' look on your face," he said and Ed frowned, though it looked more like a pout.

"But...you're a BOY doesn't that bother you?" she asked and Winry shrugged, Ed stared, "Winry...you're a boy. You know, no more boobs, you got a weird thing hanging between your legs...you've got a really toned, smooth chest, and you cut your hair..." Ed said, and Winry shrugged before smiling devilishly.

"My hair was in the way, so I cut it. But... you think I have a toned and smooth chest?" he smirked, "Well I won't deny I've been working out..." and Ed went pink.

"Winry...I..." she started but Winry shook his head.

"Honestly, I don't mind, it's actually not been so bad," he said and Ed looked at her former female best friend, he sounded sincere.

"I'm...not sure I follow," she said slowly, maybe Winry was trying to be nice? Or maybe trying to make her feel worse? She had no idea. Winry rolled his blue eyes.

"Right, well we can figure that out after you tell me why it took you two months to come for your pie," he said crossing his arms, Ed flushed.

"Uh...I didn't want you to be upset at me for being a girl...I guess," she said and Winry sighed then stood up.

"Alright you idiot, come on, you're probably hungry," he said and offered his hand out for her to take but gasped. "Ed! You're bleeding!" he exclaimed, and Ed blinked as Winry bent down and inspected her right shoulder. Her jacket had fallen off and exposed her abused shoulder, which was scabbing and red, and now bleeding, the tackle must have opened one of the sores.

"Ed! What the hell have you been doing?" he gasped touching at it gingerly and Ed shrugged, having gotten used to the constant pain by now.

"It's been like that for a while, since I changed," she explained and then backed up wide eyed from the fierce glare that her friend sent her.

"You've been walking around with automail that doesn't fit because you've been too much of a pussy to come get it changed out?" he snapped and before Ed could reply he growled under his breath, grabbed her roughly and picked her up bridal style. Ed squeaked in surprise and grabbed onto him out of pure reflex.

"What! I am not! Put me down I can walk! Why are you-?" she started but Winry cut her off with a glare.

"You're an idiot, stupid and a pussy, good thing you have one to match now," he hissed and Ed snapped her mouth closed. Well that had kind of hurt, she looked down and felt the hurt swell in her chest, normally as a boy, she would have ignored it and taken it out on Winry by yelling back, she probably would have done it anyway, but...she didn't feel like doing that now. It was probably the hormones..._again_.

There was a long moment of silence as they started to head for the house before Winry spoke, "I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I'm just worried about you is all...I mean really, what were you thinking? What if it's infected? What if you hadn't come back, you could have died. _Died _Ed, how the hell do you think that would have made me feel if I'd found out the cause after, huh? It would have been MY fault," he mumbled, looking ahead, Ed kept looking down, feeling even worse than before.

"I'm sorry...I just...I didn't..." she mumbled, feeling her lip tremble and tears building up, she hated the fact that she was more easily brought to tears, no matter how hard she tried to stop them. She looked away as the first tear fell, determined not to let him see them.

"I'm just sorry," she said using all the control she had to keep the quiver out of it, but then she yelped as she was almost tossed in the air, she squeaked and grabbed on to him tighter, then looked up to see Winry smiling.

"I know, you know I love you Ed, I don't want you to die is all, now come on, you can eat something before I do a diagnosis and then Grandma's probably going to want to talk, and by talk I mean yell at you for a few hours. She...ah...wasn't too happy to have a granddaughter one day and then a grandson the next." he sighed and Ed's eyes widened, oh shit, she was doomed.

"Can we go to Creta instead?" she asked and Winry laughed softly then shook his head.

"Nope, honestly, you kind of deserve it, I mean at first it was pretty gross and freaky but after a while I got used to it, but I'll stop her if she gets too far," he promised and Ed pouted.

"I am sorry you know, I had no idea it affected you..." she mumbled, her mind already contemplating what that could mean. Then she was dropped on a chair in the kitchen with a yelp.

"Hungry?" he asked and Ed nodded, he grinned and then started making a sandwich, it didn't take too long and then there was a glass of water next to a plate on the table, Ed smiled in thanks and started eating slowly.

"Alright show me your leg," he demanded and looked down to see that Ed wasn't wearing the normal leather pants, instead it was a black skirt and black leggings. "That's...cute," he said, and Ed was too busy blushing to see that Winry was blushing too.

"It was all I had left..." she mumbled as she took off her shoes and stood to take off the leggings, keeping the skirt on. Winry nodded, too focused on trying to not check and see if Ed was wearing panties to respond.

"Ed...you should have been here weeks and weeks ago...we might have to give you new ports altogether," he said frowning and Ed looked down.

"I'm sorry...I'll pay you extra for your trouble," she said quietly but then a hand grabbed hers and she looked up.

"It's no trouble, I just wished you'd trusted me," he said holding her hand and Ed looked down again feeling even more terrible. "Ed stop. It's okay really..." he reassured but just then the door opened and another walked into the kitchen.

"So you're back are you? Going to fix your mistakes this time too?" Pinako said sounding none too pleased, Ed flinched.

"I didn't know this happened..." she muttered quietly but that didn't help her case any.

"And ignored any communications that could have told you otherwise, oh very typical of a military dog Edward, your commanding officer must be proud," she seethed and Ed finally looked up to glare at the small woman.

"This has nothing to do with the military so keep your biased opinions to yourself," she snapped and the woman scoffed.

"Oh we'll see, so you've made yourself into a girl and given me a grandson, I sure hope you're going to fix this." she said and Ed stood but then gasped as she almost fell, her automail was still bad after all, but she was caught by a strong pair of arms.

"Come on Ed, let's get you cleaned up, and then we can talk about replacing your ports," he said shooting a look at his grandmother.

"Y-yeah," she agreed hesitantly and took a few steps forward but then fell against Winry who caught her with ease.

"You're hopeless," she muttered but sounded amused, then he swooped down and lifted her up and carried her to the surgery room.

Winry put her friend down on the table and did a few more check ups before concluding Ed was in fact in need of some new ports along with some major adjustments on the arm, and a few on the leg, Ed wasn't too enthusiastic about it, but didn't mind watching her friend do what he did and looking really really good while doing it.

She blushed, holy crap, not that- he- not even in her head could she finish her thoughts. Okay, so Winry was a good looking guy, and Ed hadn't had the hands of a good looking guy on his-or her body in a very long time, so she would take what she could get, even if it was just automail adjustments.

Ed hated that she had to get her ports redone, it hurt like a bitch. But Winry insisted, even though Ed said she would change them back. She underwent the whole process once more, and when she was done, Winry attached a brand new arm that was slimmer, and more feminine, it looked less like the other one and more solid but worked just the same and was just as durable.

Her leg too looked much the same, and she started to cry in thanks despite herself, Winry only laughed wondering why she would cry now and not during the surgery, but didn't seem to mind.

Ed went through the day sleeping, eating, researching, it seemed to mollify Granny, since she was making an attempt, until of course Winry would come find her and insist she get out of the house before she turned pale.

They went down to the steam and sat, Wirny asked about things in Central and Ed told him about whatever she could think of, including Envy and the others which surprised the other blond, but didn't object when Ed said he was different.

And then of course he got bored and threw a clump of grass at Ed and that started a war that wore them both out, and they flopped on the ground.

"Feels like the old days," Winry chuckled, and Ed grunted in agreement, "Except for Al, he's still in Xing right?"

"Yeah..." Ed murmured and Winry turned over, blowing his hair out of his face, looking a bit irritated at it.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" he asked and Ed tensed, "You idiot," he sighed, "He's going to be mad when he comes back."

"W-well how am I supposed to?" she spluttered and Winry rolled her eyes but decided to not question it further.

"It looks like you're limping, idiot, let me check you out," he said and smirked as he stood and offered a hand, "If you'll let me that is," Ed took the hand and looked at her oddly.

"Well, I wouldn't let anyone else," she replied and Winry only laughed, Ed blinked not getting it.

Ed was sitting on the examination table while Winry looked at her leg again, she bit her lip and couldn't help notice how good looking he was, she shook her head, she couldn't be thinking that. It just wasn't fair.

"Well you won't be limping anymore," Winry said with a smile as he stood, Ed noted that he used her leg to help himself up, only it was obvious that he only did it to touch her leg. She inhaled softly and looked away, she had no idea, NO clue but the whole time she'd been here, Winry had been _flirting_ with her, and she'd just noticed a few days ago.

"Uh, that's good," she answered and Winry cocked his head to the side, keeping his hand on her leg, in a comforting gesture, so it would appear.

"Ed are you okay? You've been kind of distracted lately," he said sounding concerned and Ed nodded her head adamantly.

"Yes, I'm fine!" she squeaked, and then looked around as if trying to find something to change the conversation with, then she thrust her arm in Winry's face.

"My wrist is sticking," she lied, Winry blinked and raised a blond brow.

"Okay..." he said sounding bemused, he knew nothing was wrong with her wrist since he'd just checked it, but he decided to humor her.

Ed bit her lip and watched him as he took her metal hand delicately, she stared at him, watching as he tuned it.

Winry frowned he wasn't quiet sure what Ed was going for, when suddenly, it clicked, and slowly he smiled, and his hand slowly moved up her arm, naturally she barely noticed since it was her automail, but the moment it was cupping her neck and pulling her head forward and her lips against his, he was sure she finally noticed his intentions.

Ed's eyes widened the moment her lips made contact with Winry's, she could honestly say she was surprised and then also very pleased, her eyes closed and she made a small noise in the back of her throat as she pressed back, her flesh hand resting on his shoulder. Their lips moved gently against each other for a few moments before they both pulled back to breath, and then suddenly Ed went bright pink, Winry's cheeks were slightly tinged, but he was smirking more than anything.

"I've been wanting to do that for years," he said his thumb now gently caressing her cheek and Ed went a few shades darker.

"I- you- we-" she spluttered and Winry smiled at her leaning forward.

"If you're uncomfortable, I can wait," he said and Ed slowly shook her head.

"No...I want it...I do...but..." she whispered and Winry looked at him questioningly.

"But?"

"But...I...it's not fair to you, you're a boy now, which makes me attracted to you, I should like you no matter what," she said and Winry smiled.

"Ed, you like me for me, you're just attracted to the outward appearance, that's what it's for, when you love someone...it's not for their body," he said and Ed went red.

"I...I...you're right..." she agreed, "I...guess I don't mind then..."

"I'm glad," he said and smiled, Ed smiled too, it was tentative and still slightly unsure, but she knew one thing, that kiss, that little chaste kiss, had been better than any kiss she or he had ever had.

She wrapped her arms around Winry's shoulders and rested her head on one as he wrapped his own around her waist.

"I love you Ed..." he whispered against her forehead, kissing it gently, and Ed squirmed slightly, she knew Winry had always loved the her maleself, and she felt bad that she hadn't returned it. She squeezed him tighter, not being able to return the sentiment just yet in that way, but maybe someday. Someday.

Ed was looking over books and research materials, muttering things to herself, stuck up in her room, she rather be up here though than in plain sight where Pinako could glare at her, she always felt a stab of guilt when the woman was around.

It just wasn't fair though, she hadn't done it on purpose and she had to know that, and yet she was still being so cold to her, it hurt.

"What're you doing?" a voice asked smoothly as arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled against a strong chest, Ed couldn't help but smile.

"Researching," she said and then turned her head for the kiss she knew was coming, the lips on hers were light and playful, but felt wonderful.

"Researching what?" Winry asked, setting his chin on her shoulder and then spreading his legs outside of hers.

"How to change us back," she said and felt Winry freeze, she blinked and tried to turn to look at him but couldn't.

"Why...?" he asked quietly, and Ed frowned.

"Don't you want to?" she asked and looked down at his nose, "I thought..." she started, but heard a sigh and Winry moved back a little, enough for Ed to look at his face.

"I...I don't know...Ed...I..." he frowned and looked down, "I want to be with you, and...if that means having to be a boy, I'll do it." he said and Ed blinked, and then her cheeks went red.

"W-Winry you don't have to-" she started and then Winry looked up at her, his eyes fierce with assurance.

"Win," he said and Ed blinked in confusion, "Call me Win, Winry is too girly, and I'm going to be your man, so call me Win," he said and Ed gaped at him.

"B-but-" she started again but then she was cut off by a pair of fierce rough passionate lips, she was pushed back onto her books.

"I love you, and if this is the only way you'll have me, then I'll stay this way until the day I die, for you," he said and Ed, who was feeling rather overwhelmed by the declaration, choked and started to cry, but nodded at him.

"O-okay," she said, tears falling down her cheeks, she couldn't think to say anything else, because truth be told, she loved Winry too, but it hurt to think that she only loved _him _this way_, _and not _her._

Winry- Win insisted that they sleep together, even though Ed was feeling completely conflicted, Win seemed to notice, but was letting her fret, he knew how Ed worked, she would have to fret before she figured things out.

But she let him kiss her and hold her and all around distract her, so he wasn't too worried, she obviously wanted him too, and that was what mattered to her, and she could see, when she really looked at him, there was love there, Ed loved her, and that made him happy.

Despite how guilty Ed felt for loving the male instead of the female, she woke up in Winry- _Win's_ arms, and it was the best feeling in the world, she would stay in them for as long as possible in the morning because it felt so wonderful, gazing up at his face, taking it in.

Her hand came up and cupped his cheek, brushing it gently with her thumb, she leaned up and kissed him, and then smiled when she felt the mouth underneath hers kissing her back, the arm that had been slack on her waist tightened.

"Good morning," Win whispered against her lips.

"Morning," she whispered back, Win looked at her for a while, and then kissed her again only this time it was more heated, she pulled Ed closer, and Ed felt something that really should have surprised her, but she was sort of expecting it, against her thigh.

"W-Win," she whispered, and then she saw him go pink.

"I-I'm so sorry, I don't-" he started but Ed cut him off with a hand over his mouth.

"It's okay," she whispered, "I...I think it's about time...we took our relationship further," she said, not to mention if they got over the awkward bump at the fact that they were switched genders then things would be fine.

"Are you sure?" he breathed and Ed nodded, smiling.

"I am," she said and Win took in her expression looking in her eyes before her mouth attacked Ed's taking it roughly.

"Mmm!" she moaned in surprise, her arms wrapped around him, he rolled them so she was on her back.

"Ed..." he whispered as he moved his hips slightly, Ed returned by moving her own hips, Win gasped as she brushed against him. He'd never felt that much pleasure before, he groaned and pulled down his pajamas, his mouth attached to her shoulder and sucked. She moaned and then tugged at his pants, undoing the drawstring and pulling them down.

Win moved his mouth up to her ear and sucked on it, she moaned quietly, "Oh...Win..." she groaned, her hips moved brushing against him again. He growled and the tugged down her own shorts, and then he grinned at her and brushed a finger against her panties gently, her eyes widened and her hips bucked.

"Oh my gate," she gasped, and he chuckled and then wiggled his finger past the panties and pressed it into her. Ed whimpered. She supposed she should know this stuff, having had one herself.

"W-Win...oh...god...Win..." she grabbed onto his shoulders, "Please don't stop," she begged, and Win smirked.

"Well I guess having a vagina of my own helped," he smirked and Ed pulled away, her eyes fierce. Then she grabbed Win and flipped them over, she sat up and then took his member in her hand.

"Then I can show you a few things," she said letting her fingers work magic over the sensitive flesh, Win cried out.

"Oh damn!" he gasped and Ed smirked at him her fingers ran down the shaft gently, barely touching it and Win shook his head.

"Dammit, I can't-!" he groaned and then grabbed Ed making her yelp in surprise, she was pulled to him and kissed roughly. "Please..." he begged against her lips, she wiggled out of her panties, and Ed nodded, she was ready.

Win turned them over gently, setting Ed on her back, Ed looked up at him, she was nervous, but she looked up at him, she trusted him.

He leaned down and kissed her gently before taking a deep breath and the pushed his member into her, she gasped and flinched as her hymen was broken, but she didn't let on that it stung a little. Win let out a shaky breath, the feeling, it was too much, but he could handle it.

"Edward..." he breathed, Ed wrapped her arms around his neck and then moved her hips, making him gasp, he returned the favor and she moaned.

Win moved his hips again and then started to pull out, and then push back in, Ed gasped in pleasure.

"Holy shit..." she breathed and moved her own hips, soon they were moving them in tandem, going faster and faster, neither of them could handle it for too long, they were both virgins in this respect.

Ed reached her climax with a cry while Win buried his face in her neck muffling his own cry with her skin.

They sat there for a moment before pulling a part, Win bent down and kissed her, Ed wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That was..." she whispered, "Incredible," she murmured and Win snorted.

"Are you kidding?" he said and Ed looked up at him, he smirked, "We can do better." Ed grinned.

"Hell yes we can," she agreed, so glad they were over that bump in their relationship, they didn't have to worry anymore, well Ed didn't she wasn't sure about Win, but she still felt better for this, and she didn't complain once all day even though she walked with a limp for the rest of the day.

Alphonse was walking down the dirt road, happy to be back home, it had been too long since he'd come to visit.

He smiled at the sight of the Rockbell house, he'd called his brother in Central but he hadn't answered so he'd called Mustang, and the man had said Ed was in Risembool, that had made Al feel both good but a little guilty. If Ed was in Risembool it meant he'd been lonely, since he didn't go on that many missions anymore.

He adjusted his coat on his arm and gripped his suitcase more tightly, he hadn't seen Ed in far too long, he hoped he was okay.

He saw someone in a red coat walking from the storage shed to the house, a smile slowly grew on his face.

"BROTHER!" He called running to see the blond turn and look at him in surprise, shock at first and then joy.

"AL!" Ed shouted, he had a tool box in his arms, with several tools balanced on top, he was using his chest to keep them on it. Al ran over and hugged him as best he could.

"Brother it's been far too long!" he said and Ed laughed.

"Hell yeah it has! I haven't seen you in months!" Ed smiled and then grunted, "Aaah let's go inside, Win's gonna want the tools," the blond said heading towards the house.

"Alright, how is she, by the way?" he asked and Ed nearly tripped.

"Ah...Al...I have something to...to tell you," he said and Al blinked, there seemed to be something off about brother...he wasn't sure what.

"What is it?" he asked but then the front door opened.

"Ed what's taking you so-Al!" Al gaped, there was a blond haired blue eyed boy running down the steps to meet them.

"How are you?" he asked and Al spluttered, the blond looked to Ed.

"You didn't tell him," he said and Ed sighed putting the things in his arms down.

"I was just about to..." he muttered.

"What...what happened?!" Al demanded, looking between them. Ed gave a heavy sigh and then gestured inside.

"Come on, this...is going to take awhile," she said.

Al was in shock.

Obviously, he could only stare when finally he opened his mouth and gaped for a moment then squeaked.

"You turned Winry into a boy, Ed!" he finally managed to get out. Ed frowned.

"Gee, you think I didn't realize that?!" She snapped, glaring at him, it hadn't helped that she had just started her cycle that morning,

"But how did you let it last this long?!" Al demanded, "You should be looking for a way to change her back! This isn't right!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Ed yelled back, "I have tried! You weren't here! And why do you only care about him!?" she was already starting to tear up and she couldn't handle that, she let out a small sound of distress and then fled the kitchen.

"Oh great, look at what you did..." Win sighed scratching at his head, "You went and made her cry..."

"Wh-what?!" Al squeaked, a bit surprised at who Winry was upset at, Win raised a blond eyebrow at her friend.

"Al, do you really think Ed hasn't been working day and night trying to find a way to reverse this? Not only that, but Granny is really angry too, she doesn't need anything else right now, she needs your support, and if you're not willing to give it...well..." Win shrugged, she was okay with kicking Al around, if he still felt he was a girl, then he'd be able to kick his ass.

"But...Winry-"

"Win, call me Win," he corrected and Al sighed, like that wasn't what he wanted. He was upset at his brother, he was such a fool sometimes. But that didn't make him love him any less.

"I'm going to go check on her, you can start on dinner," Win said with an all too familiar smile, one that said if demands were not met someone was getting intimate with a wrench.

"Alright," he agreed, and Winry- Win smiled then headed upstairs after Ed.

Win opened the door to Ed's room to see her at the window, gripping the edge with all her might, splintering the wood under the force of her automail. She was using all of her will not to cry, but her shoulders were quaking and her lips were quivering, she couldn't hold off any longer.

Win came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him to her chest, "Shh, it's okay," he murmured in her ear and that broke the dam as he knew it would. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck.

"He hates me!" she cried between sobs, "Alphonse _hates_ me!" she sobbed, and Win sighed, setting his hand on her head and held her close, he may have to punch Al.

"No he doesn't, he was just shocked, and probably worried and guilty, thinking he wasn't here to help may have hurt you, but he would never hate you," he explained calmly.

Ed sniffled and then made a loud angry sound, "Fucking hormones!" she nearly wailed and Win laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, they suck, I kinda like being a guy, it's fun, I'm either cocky or horny," he grinned and Ed rolled her eyes.

"That's the same thing," she said and Win laughed and then smiled.

"Feel better?" he asked and Ed shrugged.

"Don't feel like crying anymore, I kinda want some ice cream though..." she murmured and Win laughed again.

"I know what that's like but just hearing it from you is so funny, probably because you're so cute when you say it," he said and tilted her chin up, she was scowling and blushing up at him, Win only grinned.

"You're a jerk," Ed said and Win shrugged.

"Shit happens," he replied and then he took Ed's mouth after her small noise of incredulation, but after that she didn't seem to care.

She loosened up considerably in his arms, melting into the kiss, he tightened his arms around her but backed her up to the windowsill he lifted her up to sit her on the edge and her legs spread to give him room to come closer. She was already moaning. Win thought it unfortunate that the only time she wanted sex more than him she had blood coming out of her. Oh well.

He moved his head to deepen the kiss, she made a noise of appreciation into his mouth, his hand moved down to her shirt, sliding up to cup her breast, she moaned even more loudly. He could probably get her to climax with just that alone.

He was tempted to find out, but they were interrupted.

Al tried to make dinner, but was really no good at it, in Xing he'd had Mei's family flocking to his every beck and call it had been exceedingly embarrassing. But he'd gotten used to it, so now he was a bit helpless, until Granny came in and told him to get out of the way so she could make some real food. Al tried to helped but she didn't seem to intent to let him she smiled at him grimly over a pot she was stirring.

"So your brother got himself into some real trouble this time," she said, and Al sighed.

"I know...maybe it would have been better if I hadn't left..." he muttered Pinako snorted.

"I would have ended up switched too no doubt," she said darkly, "No it's good to let your brother figure out his own mistakes this time," she said and Al's eyes widened.

"You blame him...for everything, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Pinako sighed, "I can't blame a child for being a child, you two were only acting as children with vast knowledge could, but I still think he should have put you ahead of his own wants."

"We both wanted it! It was not Brother's fault! We were both responsible! He was only one year older that hardly means anything!" he said heatedly, "I can't believe-" he growled and Pinako shook her head.

"It was a mistake Al, it's now in the past, you should let go of it, I was only trying to rile you up," she said and Al let out a huff.

"Why..?" he grumbled.

"I wanted to see if you were still unwaveringly loyal to him even though it seems he's moved on," she said with a shrug.

Al glowered at her, "That was a nasty way of finding out," he said but then sighed, "I love Ed no matter what stupid messes he gets himself into, he'll always be my brother."

"I know, forgive me for my brashness, I am finding it hard to forgive him for the alchemy he used on my granddaughter and the fact that she doesn't seem bothered by it whatsoever." She sighed looking much older than she usually did., "I never did like alchemy much..."

"I'm sorry, Granny," Al said quietly and Pinako nodded and then waved at Al.

"Go get them would you? Dinner is almost done." She said, signaling the conversation was over.

Al nodded and turned, heading up to the bedroom he knew Ed would be in. He was sure his brother hadn't done it on purpose and was trying to reverse it, he knew that's what his brother would do.

He was sorry he'd had to deal with Granny's ire, it was understandable however, so Al knew why she was so angry, though he thought she could let off some.

He shook his head, and then shrugged, whatever they could figure it out together, they always had.

He opened the door, he hadn't really thought about knocking, but almost wished he had. He could see all of the notes and books spread out around the room, scattered and looked to have no recognizable organization, just like Ed when he was in the middle of a project. That wasn't surprising, what was surprising was the view at the window, Ed and Winry locked in a deep kiss that looked like it would be something else very soon. When Win said he'd go check on her, this was not what Al had envisioned.

Ed and Winry looked over at the sound of the door opening, and looked pretty irritated at having been interrupted.

"Um...I...Uh...excuse me!" he squeaked and then slammed the door closed in his own face.

The blonds both burst into laughter.


End file.
